Samus Aran
|weight = 90kg (198lbs) |hair = Blonde |eyes = Blue |affiliation = Galactic Federation, Bounty Hunter }}Samus Aran (サムス・アラン, Samusu Aran) is the main character and protagonist of the ''Metroid'' series. Introduced in 1986 in Metroid, Samus is a bounty hunter famous for her accomplishments on missions thought otherwise imposible. Armed with a cybernetic Power Suit built by the Chozo, an ancient highly intelligent race, she is a powerful opponent in battle. She hunts Space Pirates and energy-draining alien parasites known as Metroids, while completing missions given by the Galactic Federation. Samus is voiced in Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes by Jennifer Hale, but only for cries of pain, grunts and death screams. Despite many male protagonists, Samus is one of the few female ones. Metroid led players to believe Samus was a male as the instruction booklet used male descriptions for Samus and her always wearing suits led players to believe she was a robot or male in a robotic suit. However, only by completing Metroid under an hour revealed Samus to be a young athletic woman. Although Samus wears the Power Suit throughout most of the Metroid series, it has become a tradition to depict her in much more revealing attire at the end of each game, often as a reward for satisfying certain conditions, such as completing the game quickly or with a high percentage of the game’s items collected. Samus's creation is usually credited to Metroid producer Gunpei Yokoi, but the original game concepts were done by game director Makoto Kanoh and was designed by Hiroji Kiyotake . Biography Much of Samus' life and history is a mystery. She was living with her parents on the Earth colony K-2L. However, her parents died when she was three years old when Space Pirates attacked the colony. She was the only survivor. Eventually, a group of Chozo found her alone and stranded on the destroyed colony, and seeing this young child all alone, decided to raise her themselves. They brought her to their planet, Zebes, and raised her with Chozo beliefs. She was infused with Chozo blood''Super Smash Bros. Melee, "Samus Aran" trophy and eventually given the powerful Power Suit, built entirely out of Chozo technology. She eventually left the planet and became a bounty hunter. After becoming the most famed and capable of all bounty hunters, succeeding in missions everyone considered impossible, Samus was summoned by the Galactic Federation and given the orders to infiltrate Zebes, the planet she grew up on. Apparently, Space Pirates had overrun the world. She had two objectives: #Elimate the thread of the Metroids, a new species which the Space Pirates are using for evil purposes, and #Destroy Mother Brain — the "mechanical life vein" and central computer of Zebes' ecosystem, which was reprogrammed by the Space Pirates. Samus successfully carried out the mission which led her to untold wealth and fame and cemented her destiny to battle the Metroids and Space Pirates. Afterward, Samus discovered a distress call and upon investigation discovered the source to be the Space Pirate Frigate Orpheon on which the pirates were studying Phazon, a highly radioactive material that can mutate lifeforms. She destroyed the station and went to Tallon IV in pursuit of Meta Ridley, a winged monster she killed on Zebes, though was now rebuilt with Space Pirate technology. On Tallon IV she found that the planet had been damaged by Phazon when a meteorite had struck it some years eariler. Samus found Chozo lore and ruins on the planet which told of how the meteorite hit the planet and brought an evil creature with it. Then, Space Pirates landed on the planet and chased off the Chozo. Interestingly, the Chozo lore foretold a "hatchling" would save the planet, with descriptions strongly resembling Samus. Samus found a Space Pirate mining colony on the planet, mining Phazon to use on themselves and Metroids to produce mutated versions with incredible power. She halted all production of Phazon and destroyed Meta Ridley. She then found the source of evil that came with the meteorite — Metroid Prime, a mutated Metroid and living off Phazon. Samus killed Metroid Prime, which caused Tallon IV to explode. Soon however, Samus was contacted by the Galactic Federation, who had lost conctact with a group of Galactic Federation troopers on Aether. There she encountered Metroid Prime once again, this time wearing a Phazon version of Samus's Varia Suit and now known as "Dark Samus". Samus also found the Luminoth on Aether, an intelligent species similar to the Chozo. One of their leaders, U-Mos, told Samus that they lived in peace on Aether until an evil species known as the Ing invaded the planet, splitting the Aether into two dimensions — a light world and a dark world. Samus managed to defeat the Ing and restore the planet to its original state. She also had a showdown with Dark Samus and killed it a second time. After this, she left the planet, with the Luminoth never forgetting what she did for them. However, Dark Samus was not yet dead. Samus's final showdown with the creature is to be shown in the soon-to-be released ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. After defeating Metroid Prime once and for all, Samus was sent to SR388 by the Galactic Federation to exterminate the remaining Metroids. Once there, she finds that Metroids mutate into different forms, each stronger than the last. She successfully annihilates all the Metroids and their queen, though upon leaving the planet finds an egg. As she stares at it, an Infant Metroid appears out of the egg and sees Samus immediately, believing her to be its mother. Samus, going against her orders, takes the Metroid Hatchling with her to her gunship and leaves the planet. She brings the hatchling to the Ceres Space Colony, where the scientists there plan to study the Metroid and their scientific properties. Just as Samus is leaving the station, a distress signal is sent from the station to Samus. She returns to Ceres and finds bodies everywhere. She goes to the room containing the Metroid Hatchling and sees Ridley holding the Metroid in its container. Ridley flies out of the station to Zebes, with Samus chasing him. Back on Zebes, Samus finds the Space Pirates have rebuilt their base on the planet and have resuscitated Mother Brain, as well as Ridley and Kraid. She once again defeats Kraid, Ridley, and Mother Brain, with the aid of the infant Metroid, who gave up its life to save Samus. Samus leaves the planet as a self-destruct timer counts down, causing the planet to explode just as Samus leaves it. Afterwards, Samus was sent, no doubt becuase of her superiority of the troopers, to SR-388 to collect subjects for the Biological Space Laboratories. Another disaster happened: becuase of the lack of Metroids, the X had spread, and Samus was infected by one. She barely survived; being saved by the DNA sample of the infant Metroid she had mothered a long time ago. She was then sent to a BSL Space Station to find out what had caused the explosion in the Quarantine Bay. There she learned of the SA-X, and once again forged contact with Adam Malkovich, her old C.O. What happened after Metroid Fusion remains a mystery. ]] Physical Characteristics '''Species': Human; strengthened with cybernetics, infused with Chozo blood as a child, later with Metroid DNA as an adult. Occupation: Space-faring bounty hunter, often employed by the Galactic Federation. Gender: Female Age: Unknown (appears to be a young adult. However, in the e-manga, Samus is 3 in the year 2000 of the Cosmos Calendar; the original Metroid is set in the year 20X5). Homeworld: Presumably born on Earth colony K-2L, raised on Zebes. Hair color: Officially blonde, sometimes depicted as violet or auburn in older materials. Eye color: Officially blue, sometimes depicted as green. Height: 1.90m (6'3")*, sometimes specified as 6ft, according to an official screenshot released by Nintendoneeded. Weight: 90kg (198lbs, 6oz)* Bust: 36C needed *Samus' height and weight statistics are stated as such in the Metroid II instruction booklet and Super Metroid strategy guide, but whether these figures apply to Samus with or without her suit is unspecified. Abilities Samus Aran can upgrade her Power Suit with various items, from such things as the Gravity Booster to the Super Missile. In the Metroid games that take place on Zebes, Samus usually gets upgraded by the Chozo Statues. On SR-388 Samus found similar statues but also uncovered her upgrades lying around. References Category:Characters